


Can We Just Talk?

by Autistic_JadeHarley



Series: Bullworth [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Game(s), Sexuality and Gender-Related Slurs, petey and gary aren't exactly... established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_JadeHarley/pseuds/Autistic_JadeHarley
Summary: Petey and Gary run into each other in town and Petey wants to try and talk through their issues.





	Can We Just Talk?

"Woah, Gary? Is that you?"

No. Oh god no, not him, not fucking P _eter Kowalski._ Not now while Gary was walking around in the park, waiting for his fucking _drug dealer_.

He tried to ignore him, put his head down, and walked faster but oh no, that didn't deter Petey. He jogged after him until he caught up and grabbed Gary's shoulder.

What in the absolute FUCK did Petey think he was doing? Did he think he could just _touch_ Gary now? Without asking if his dad had hit him or if his paranoia was spiked and he couldn't handle being touched? Had being around Jimmy made him that inconsiderate?

Gary whipped around and grabbed Petey by the wrist, "Don't you DARE fucking touch me you little shit!" He growled. Petey stared at him with a shocked expression, and Gary understood why. Outbursts like that hadn't been out of the ordinary for him, but he looked different. He was thinner, paler, shakier, the circles under his eyes looked darker, his hair was probably a bit longer, and he had stale bruises across his body.

He looked like a fucking Townie junkie; not like a ' _respectable Smith_ ' or whatever the fuck that meant. That's what his dad had said.

Gary let go of Petey's wrist and glared at him, "Leave me alone, _femme boy_. I don't have time for your bullshit." He was about to walk away but Petey looked like he was going to grab him again, and honestly if Petey tried that shit _one more fucking time-_

"Hey wait, man! I just wanna talk. I know you haven't been the best since you left Bullworth," he paused, and it looked like he was thinking of what to say. With what came out of his mouth next, he should have stayed quiet, "but hey, at least you got out of Happy Volts, so things aren't too bad, right?" Petey wondered nervously.

Happy Volts?

This little fucker wanted to bring up fucking _HAPPY VOLTS?_  He wanted to talk about things and play fucking therapist, but he was one of the reasons Gary ended up there _in the first place_! Gary could have fucking punched him.

"Talk? You want to fucking talk, Petey? Fine, let's talk. Let's talk about how you fucking _betrayed_ me! How you helped Jimmy, how you discarded me like a piece of dog shit!" He snapped. Gary was trying with all his might not to just fucking scream at Petey, to let out how much he hated him.

"Discard _you_? Treat _you_ like a piece of shit? Gary, do you even know who you're talking to? Do you not remember what you did to me? All the insults you threw at me? I was fucking good to you when no one else was. I was your friend when everyone was calling you a sociopath!"

Okay so, Gary knew he had been a bad friend to Petey; he had been bad to everyone that had been close to him. It was just his personality, he couldn't help it!

He freaked out whenever people got emotionally close to him because he couldn't fucking trust anyone. He knew therapists would have a field day with him if he ever told them the truth, but the truth was he didn't need them. He knew his lack of trust probably stemmed from his parents abusing him instead of taking care of him or something like that. So yeah, it wasn't really his fault... right?

No, no, no!

_He had to stop pushing the blame away from himself_. He had never treated anyone as bad as Petey. He didn't know why he treated him so badly, except... _oh_.

If he was in a cartoon, a light bulb would have popped up above his head.

"I... I know, Petey."

Petey had looked like he was about to start ranting again, but when Gary spoke, he looked emotionless.

"You _what_?"

Gary sighed, "I know I was a shitty friend okay! I... I was really shitty, especially to you. I just... I couldn't handle being close to people, I still can't!"

"But _why_?"

"I can't tell you."

"That's not good enough, Gary. I want to talk about this, okay? Please, just-"

"God, because I fucking _liked you_ , Petey! Not like a friend, like... like _more_ , but I couldn't do that; I still can't! My dad would kill me and everyone would call me a fag and I can't deal with that!" He yelled. Thank god they were alone. Gary ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "You were... _too_ close to me."

Petey was just staring at him in disbelief, "You liked me? I liked you! I thought that was why you were always so mean to me, because you knew or something. I was uh, kinda waiting for the day that you called me a fag or a fairy, and you were being serious about it." He said.

"I was mean, but I wouldn't have done that to you. You were... You  _are_ my favorite person. I was just angry at you because I thought you were replacing me with Jimmy."

Petey frowned, "Well, I was kind of lonely because you were making your 'plans' and being friends with everyone else, but you're still my best friend, Gary."

There was a long, drawn out silence as the boys just sat and processed all of this new information.

"Do... you think we could try again?" Gary asked hesitantly.

"Try what? Being friends or being _more_?"

"Uh... how about both?"

Petey seemed to be thinking about it before he nodded and smiled, "I would like that. Well, as long as you aren't mean to me. Promise you won't be?"

"Promise I'll try."

Petey giggled, "Good enough."


End file.
